The Geonosians
The Geonosians are an an insectoid species native to the planet of Geonosis. Geonosians resided in catacomb-like hive colonies beneath the organic-looking spires. The Geonosians use their manufactured armies and captured kaiju to invade the Earth. The Geonosians are used by Fr0st. Appearance Like many insectile species, Geonosians have a hard chitin exoskeleton that provides protection from physical impacts and bouts of radiation that occasionally showered their world, elongated faces and multi-jointed limbs. The physical attributes of a Geonosian tends to vary depending on the caste that they were born into. The head of a Geonosian is elongated and large with their skulls ridged on the top and by the side where they have bulbous, thick-lidded eyes. Normally, their skin is noted for being reddish in color and they have a slender frame. In terms of movement, they are bipedal in nature and walk on two legs. The toe structure of their feet allows them to cling onto rock crags. However, most also possessleathery rapid fluttering wings that emerges from their bony shoulder blades. In some specimens, the wings are not used after their youth and service drones have vestigial wings. Geonosians stand between 1.6 to 1.8 meters in height. Distribution Geonosians live on the desert planet of Geonosis. Generally, Geonosians are reluctant to leave their hives which is one of the reasons why they are rarely encountered offworld. Despite this being the case, a few manage to purchase their way off their home planet. Some among their number include aristocrats and warriors. Geonosians tend to live underground to escape the radiation that affects their world with this form of existence being also attributed to a hive's desire to hide from their rivals as well as the predators that live on their homeworld. Such underground Geonosian hives are traditionally concealed in the landscape and have natural forms to blend with the environment. Their dwellings are considered spectacular realms of architecture composed of soaring rocky spires that are carved from the landscape on the surface of their world. These hives make use of a rock paste that was cultivated from farms where the parasitic Phidna insects were found. This process allows the construction of soaring spires with an organic look that gives the appearance of melted bone. These newer spires hives are based on the mounds used by the aboriginal ancestors of the Geonosians. The hives are connected to one another by way of kilometer long populated tunnels that extended beneath the surface of the planet. Intelligence Geonosians varied in intelligence. Although some variations were low in intelligence, most were intelligent enough to make entire factories and produce armies of droids and machines. As well as this, some Geonosians were smart enough to be popular political leaders such as Poggle the Lesser. History Inside of the RPVerse, the Geonosians recently decided to invade Earth. After invasions of Yaoundé Cameroon, Nagoya Japan, Chongqing China, Lima Peru, and Paris France, they approached The Viledrodes and made an alliance with them. Pawns * King Ghidorah 2007 (Dead) * Augmented Garasharp * Weird Marukobukarappa * Gigan 2007 (Dead) * Mecha-Titanosaurus * Spyler * Wargilgar * Jikiro * MechaGodzilla 2007 (Destroyed) * Gelatinous Cube * Jackal-Lantern * Varan 2007 * Kamacuras 2007 * Kumonga 2007 (Freed from mind control) * Zilla 2007 * Megalon 2007 (Dead) * Taynk (Destroyed) * Mightyena * Garoga Gorilla * Garoga Spider * The Geonosian Golems Conquered Cities *Yaoundé, Cameroon *Chongqing, China *Lima, Peru Trivia *X Jay's Wing X hadn't decided on the Geonosians being his invading aliens until a few RPs of them just being unknown aliens. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Insects Category:Villains Category:Factions Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)